Jackie Bags HydeAgain
by xXemerald-angelxX
Summary: What if Jackie MADE Hyde stay int he basement on the season premiere...season 6 my way...rating may be lower, but i'm not really sure


Disclaimer: I do not own anything..  
  
What if Jackie made Steven stay in the basement in the season premiere.the sixth season my way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Steven.I'm here to tell you I've made my decision..I chose you.  
  
And with that Jackie advanced on Hyde and kissed him.all that pent up emotion the both of them had held up all summer came pouring out. Hyde placed his hands on Jackie's back forgetting how pissed he was at her for making him wait all summer to pick. But all was forgotten as Jackie pulled back smiling that world face smile that made him grow weaker.  
  
Jackie: Wow!  
  
Hyde: Yeah, I'm a good kisser.here's your gum back.  
  
Jackie: Oh Steven! I've missed you so much.  
  
And once again she kissed him wanting to feel his long forgotten touch. Hyde lost all thought too and walked backwards until he sat down on the arm of the couch. The whole world was forgotten as both deepened the kiss making up for lost time. But no good thing lasts forever and the door opened.  
  
Raquel: Hey! You ready?  
  
Hyde thought it over for a sec and all reality came flowing back to him as he remembered his anger towards Jackie and his determination to not let her win.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, let's hit it!  
  
Jackie: Whoa, whoa, whoa.who's this?  
  
Hyde: This is my date.You didn't think I was gonna wait around for you all summer did ya?  
  
Raquel: Looks like you traded up.  
  
Jackie: Oh you better back off!  
  
Raquel: Back off or what?  
  
Jackie: I'll call your parents!  
  
Raquel: My parents don't speak midget!  
  
Hyde: Ok, ok.I hate myself for stopping a girl fight but let's just.aw screw it. go, go!  
  
Jackie: Alright.Steven, you've made your point. Now please, stay here with me?  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry but I got plans.Hey! Maybe you should go work on your turn.  
  
And with that he started to walk off.  
  
Jackie: NO! I don't think so mister! I've planned this out all day and I'm not about to have you destroy my perfect reunion! Now get in here and sit down!  
  
She says as she pushed Hyde back onto the couch.  
  
Jackie: And for You, you little skank! I don't know who you are and I don't care but that is my boyfriend and you are not getting anywhere near him!  
  
Jackie pushes Raquel out the door and slams it shut.  
  
Jackie: Now you are gonna sit on the couch, make out with me and cry because you are so damn lucky to be getting back together with me!  
  
Hyde: God! You're hot when you're mad!  
  
And with that Jackie sits on Hyde's lap to where she's straddling him and begins to kiss him. She places her hands on his face feeling the stubble from where he hasn't shaved reminding her of the summer before that. Hyde places his hands on her back on her exposed skin as he smells the combined scents of chlorine and strawberry lotion. Jackie pushes him back to where he's lying on the couch as Jackie moves to his neck trying to become familiar to his body once again.  
  
Hyde: So Jackie.when did you become so bad ass?  
  
Jackie looks up and smiles as she kisses him once more before she cuddles up next to him.  
  
Jackie: What? You like? Yes, I've changed over the summer..got a tan, bought some new clothes.became more bad ass if it was even humanly possible.  
  
Hyde: Now there's the Jackie I know and love.  
  
Jackie smiles at the double meaning behind this statement but decides not to push it.  
  
Jackie: So.caught any good episodes of the Price Is Right lately?  
  
Hyde: Nah! It was just too painful to watch.  
  
Jackie: Oh, that is so sweet! You can't watch The Price Is Right for fear of bringing back memories of our first summer together!  
  
Hyde: No man! All those stupid army and navy people on there! They always win and do you know why!?! The government! Of course they're gonna win, the gov.  
  
Jackie: Ok, let's pretend for my sake that it was because you missed me. Aw, that was a nice summer wasn't it? Sneaking around behind everyone's back.the mystery, the seduction.that really cute dress I got form Calvin Klein.  
  
Hyde: Yeah it wasn't too bad.you not talking and all.  
  
Jackie: Hey! Anyway, it was fun..Hey! Let's pretend for awhile that we still hate each other.  
  
Hyde: What do you mean pretend?  
  
Jackie: Ha ha! No, it was fun trying to sneak around everyone, for awhile anyways.  
  
Hyde: Well, I think you got yourself a plan.  
  
Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and both Jackie and Hyde break away.  
  
Kelso: Hey my little sun bathed beauty, watcha doin'?  
  
Jackie: Trying to not look too hot.I don't want to get Steven too excited now.  
  
Hyde: Oh please..  
  
Ok, the next one will be the second episode but my way, hehe, tell me what you think and if I should continue, thanx! 


End file.
